


Silent Night

by halfbakedpancake



Series: A Very Wayhaught Christams [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: #Earpmas #CannonComplient #fluff #thrfluffiestfluff #Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedpancake/pseuds/halfbakedpancake
Summary: Waverly and Nicole have a quiet moment together Christmas night.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this I think it is the best thing I've written so far.

The Christmas dinner guests had long left the homestead. Mamma Gibson and Wynonna were sound asleep after consuming copious amounts of eggnog. Having been prepared to Wynonna’s specifications it had contained more booze than a normal liver could handle on a good day. Everyone else had possessed enough common sense to stay away from it or make their own batch. Except Jeremy who had to be physically carried out of the homestead and into Robins waiting car. 

While the older Earp women slumbered Waverly sat on her bed waiting for Nicole to finish showering. Waverly had taken off the skimpy Santa outfit and was instead cozy in her favorite flannel pajamas. She ran her fingers over the unicorn patch the Nicole had sewn on it as a Christmas gift. The stitching was messy and jagged due to Nicole not being able to sew for shit but the lackluster stitching didn’t stop Waverly from adoring it. 

While not an elaborate gift or grand gesture, to Waverly it meant the world. It meant that her girlfriend cared. The little things mattered to Nicole it had a chance of making Waverly smile. Waverly’s heart almost couldn’t process the fact that Nicole would do anything for her. 

Nicole did things for Waverly second nature, like it was as easy as breathing. She did it just because. If Waverly ever asked anything of her, she knew it would be done and without question.While Wynonna had given her experience with what it felt like for someone to be loyal, that kind of loyalty had originated from a sense of family duty and that loyalty hadn’t been enough to keep her in Purgatory. Wynonna was extremely skeptical for someone who killed demons. The distrustful heir did things without thinking but she didn’t do favors without asking why. But Nicole… Nicole just effortlessly was. 

Nicole was the kind of person who would think to sew a unicorn patch on her girlfriends’ favorite pajamas. Nicole had stocked home with extra blankets within months of them beginning to date. It was the small gestures of thoughtfulness that took Waverly’s breath away. 

The shower turned off and within moments a damp haired Nicole stepped out of the bathroom in her purgatory police department sweatshirt and black sweatpants. The water dripping down her sweatshirt made Waverlys lips curl into a smile. Nicole clearly wanted to join her in bed so much that she hadn’t even bothered to dry her hair. 

Waverly shook her head as her sopping wet girlfriend approached the bed “baby it’s like negative 20 degrees outside your head is going to turn into a popsicle” Waverly pointed out to her sheepish looking girlfriend who quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her head before joining Waverly on the bed. 

“What would I do without you?” Nicole joked wrapping her arms around Waverly allowing her to curl perfectly into Nicole’s side.

“Freeze. That’s what” said Waverly brushing away a strand of wet red hair that had managed to escape the towel. “You don’t have a proper fear of the cold like I do.” “You really should show it some respect”. Waverly smiled at the giggle she produced from Nicole.

“Yup you’re absolutely right Waves I’m the one with the problem. I will be sure to dress like an Eskimo and sleep in a cocoon of several blankets right away”

“Well maybe not SEVeral blankets” Waverly leaned even closer resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder. “I need something to cuddle with”.   
Nicole couldn’t argue with that she just laughed in agreement and comfortingly ran her fingers through Waverly’s hair.

“I saw that you were admiring my craftsmanship” Nicole said flashing her best dimpled smile, but her face quickly shifted as her voice got softer and took on a concerned tone. 

“Did you have a good Christmas baby?” she paused seeming nervous “I mean uh you know it’s just our first one together and I didn’t really know what you usually do for Christmas and what you usually do was probably disrupted by your mom reappearing” 

Waverly was stunned allowing for Nicole’s ramble to continue.

“and things have been so crazy lately demon wise and I’ve been so busy having just been promo….” Waverly gently cut her off with a kiss.   
“Oh cutie do you really think I could have a bad Christmas when I get to spend it with you?” Leaning down she kissed her again for added emphasis, this time fully rolling on top of the other woman and cupping her face with her hands. 

“Nicole Haught, I love you and any Christmas with you by my side is the best Christmas ever” Waverly gently stroked Nicole’s cheekbone where she had gone slightly pink.

Nicole looked at her incredulous. “You’re perfect did you know that?” 

Waverly looked back at her in as much disbelief as Nicole that this was real. That they were real. That something no someone was this good and that a loving and exciting relationship could be sustainable. That somebody could be and permanent fixture in what had sometimes felt like an insignificant life. 

They were going through milestone after milestone and the fire in Waverly’s belly every time she touched Nicole only seemed to grow as did her adoration for the incredible woman who she was lucky enough had wanted to be hers. 

“No I’m not perfect, but you make me feel like I am and that makes you perfect” she strokes Nicoles cheek " Baby Christmas with you is perfect"


End file.
